


bite and bruise

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks in the mirror that night, Hinata long gone with not one but two goodnight kisses, Kageyama's bottom lip is distinctly purple-red in the spot Hinata has bitten. He touches it with his fingers, pressing lightly to feel the tender throbbing that reminds him of the taste of blood and Hinata's teeth against his lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite and bruise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't written much lately!! (.`･﹏･´.) i'm......not even really sure what this is sorry

Kageyama supposes it's not really surprising that Hinata turns out to be a biter. He's so ridiculously overzealous with everything else, it's easy for him to slip up and do stupid things without realizing it, taking the both of them by surprise; the time he accidentally coughs milk out his nose, the time he hits himself in the eye with his own hand, the time he kicks his leg in a weird action pose and his shoe ends up on top of the bleachers.

This time, it starts with them wrestling on the floor. Kageyama doesn't really remember how they get that way, tumbling over each other and Hinata's hand in his hair and on his wrist and Kageyama trying to shove his face away, but it's not unusual. He thinks maybe it starts because of homework, but it's hard to keep track. Either way, there they are, a tangled mess on the floor and Hinata scrambling to keep on top of Kageyama because he knows if Kageyama pins him, he'll lose from sheer weight disadvantage.

That's when it happens, when Kageyama's arm is moving to block Hinata from trying to drip spit on his face, and there's a sudden pinch and Kageyama's swearing and yanking his arm away. Hinata looks about as shocked as he feels when they stare at each other.

“Did you just...bite me?” he breathes out, finally, staring at the suspiciously round mark on his arm. Hinata looks sheepish, perched over Kageyama's hips, twisting his fingers together. It's that look alone that tells Kageyama that yeah, Hinata has just bitten him, albeit by accident, or something. Hinata ends up with his face pressed to the floor crying uncle and begging Kageyama not to kill him, but later, when Hinata's gone home and he's alone, Kageyama can't keep from looking at the crescent moon of teeth marks adorning his skin.

He touches it, and it's a little sore, but the good kind of sore, like when he practices really hard or bruises his arm on a receive.

It's an isolated incident, he tells himself, obviously. Hinata had just gotten out of control like he does, and he still apologizes the next day when he sees the bite mark and Kageyama rubs at it self-conciously and says he can pay him back by buying lunch. Hinata agrees, ends up eating half of Kageyama's lunch anyway, and they forget about it.

Xxx

The next time Hinata bites him is an accident, too. He's warm on Kageyama's lap, leaning into the hand in his hair while he tries to align their mouths together at the same time.

Neither of them are very good at this, and they've only done it a few times. Four, to be exact, not that Kageyama is keeping count of every time Hinata's lips brush against his. This is nerve-wrackingly more intense than usual, Hinata pushing forward insistently and barely even letting Kageyama come up for air.

They're getting into a rhythm, sort of, when there's a pinch against his mouth and Kageyama suddenly tastes copper between their lips. It seems Hinata does, too, because he sits back, blinking and red-cheeked, and then his eyes are widening and he's pressing his hand to Kageyama's mouth and blabbering “sorry, sorry” and Kageyama finally realize what he's tasting is blood. His own blood.

Hinata bit him.

Honestly, Kageyama really just wants to get back to the kissing, but Hinata insists on taking a tissue to his mouth and stopping the blood. He's pretty sure it stopped five minutes ago, but Hinata is still pressing. Finally, he just rips away the hand that's holding the tissue in place and brings their mouths back together. Kageyama is relieved when Hinata only hesitates a second before tossing the tissue to the bed and resuming where they'd left off.

The pressure of Hinata's mouth makes his sore lip throb, but...it sort of feels good. He experimentally presses harder, and when Hinata pushes back, lips warm and demanding, he can't help the little noise that slips out of his throat. Hinata doesn't even flinch, just keeps sliding their lips together and the bruised feeling is sending shockwaves down Kageyama's spine, into his stomach.

When he looks in the mirror that night, Hinata long gone with not one but two goodnight kisses, Kageyama's bottom lip is distinctly purple-red in the spot Hinata has bitten. He touches it with his fingers, pressing lightly to feel the tender throbbing that reminds him of the taste of blood and Hinata's teeth against his lip. There is very clearly a cut there, and if Kageyama has to explain it to anyone, he's going to say he fell and hit his face in the shower.

Xxx

Hinata looks guilty the next day when they finish racing to the gym and he turns, catching sight of Kageyama's lip, still slightly bruised and split from the night before.

“Sorry,” he says again, “I guess I got excited,” and the way he sounds sheepish and his cheeks flush makes Kageyama's cheeks flush in return, reminding him that this is new and exciting for both of them. He grunts and shrugs, tells Hinata to be less of a dumbass about it next time, but secretly, he really doesn't mind.

He wouldn't even mind if Hinata did it again.

And he does do it again, three days later, when Kageyama's spending the night and Hinata drags him away from the futon his mom's set up.

“Sleep with me,” he says, sounding insistent, and Kageyama's not about to argue, because Hinata is like a personal heater and it's cold in the room. This is how it goes when he spends the night, lately, and the added bonus of Hinata being more than willing to scoot up close to him has Kageyama moving without comment. He slips in against cool sheets, scooting a little closer to where they're warmed by Hinata's smaller body.

Hinata's fingers bump against his face in the dark, feeling out where his eyes and his nose and his mouth are, and this is a little different than usual. They've never really touched while they're in Hinata's bed, but it seems like he has an agenda, so Kageyama shuts up and lets him do it.

And then their lips brush together, and Kageyama's rolling on top of Hinata, pressing down with his weight and snorting at the air gusting out of Hinata's lungs.

“You're so heavy,” he says, but he settles in and then tugs Kageyama's face back down to his.

It's nice. It's really nice. They're warm under the blankets and Hinata's body is soft beneath him, and his lips are softer yet. And suddenly, there's a tongue sliding over Kageyama's lip and he makes a noise into it, pressing closer, lips sliding open just a little as Hinata tugs it into his mouth, and then there's the taste of blood when he bites again, just a little, and Kageyama actually groans.

They pull back and look at each other, Hinata's eyes wide and bright in the darkness, and then...he grins.

He grins, and Kageyama shoves his face into the pillow and makes him beg for mercy before they settle in for sleep. There is no more kissing, but Hinata's thumb swipes over his lip once before they settle in, and Kageyama can't stop tonging the cut even as he drifts off.

Xxx

“What happened to your mouth, Kageyama?”

Of course his teammates would ask, because it's not easy to hide a red cut on your bottom lip, tinted purple where Hinata's sucked at it. This is the third time, and the worst, because Kageyama can't stop running his tongue over it, sucking it into his mouth to feel the sore sting that sets his nerves on edge.

Hinata's peering at him from above the collar of the shirt he's just tugged over his head, and Kageyama swears he's smiling, that stupid self-satisfied grin he does when he's getting away with something he knows he shouldn't. Kageyama is starting to suspect Hinata likes this, likes licking the blood away from Kageyama's lip, sucking at the bruised skin as Kageyama tries not to groan into his mouth.

“Nothing,” he says.

There's a voice piping up from Hinata, then, and Kageyama tries to shoot him the most venemous glare he can, but it's too late. “He ran into a light pole,” he says, hair sticking up every which way from putting on his shirt. “It was so hilarious, you should have seen it.” And the worst part is, Kageyama can't deny it, because what else would he say? No, we were making out and Hinata bit me? He doesn't think that would go over well.

So he just grits his teeth and deals with the smirk Hinata shoots over his shoulder when he leaves the room, the laughing and teasing of his teammates (Tanaka, mostly). He'll get back at Hinata later, he thinks, although he doesn't know how, because every time he tries, they end up in a slobbery heap, Hinata laughing agains his mouth until it turns into hushed gasps.

Hinata apologizes later, and has the decency to look at least a little apologetic under his thinly veiled amusement.

“You like it, though,” he mumbles against Kageyama's mouth as Kageyama keeps his lips firmly pressed together. Even the pressure of Hinata's mouth against the cut is sending shivers down his neck.

Kageyama is starting to think yeah, he kind of does.

Xxx

Bruised knees aren't uncommon in volleyball, but the first time Hinata comes in, changes into his shorts with blue-purple-green spread uniform on both of them, he gets some looks. Kageyama is not one of the people looking, pointedly gazing at the inside of his shirt as he pulls it on and over his head.

“Kageyama did this,” Tanaka says, immediate, and Kageyama's shoulders flinch because it's kind of true, although it had been Hinata's fault. “I'll kill him. Don't you know you're not supposed to beat up teammates?”

And Kageyama sputters and denies it because it's not like that, honest, he'd never hurt Hinata (never, ever) but he can't even get the words out before Hinata's jumping, panicked, to his rescue.

“Seriously, I just fell off my bike,” he says, sheepish, running his fingers through his still-messy hair. It's always messy. And the others take it, because Hinata has been known to take frequent spills, going too fast over potholes or getting distracted by something along the side of the road. It's part of the reason Kageyama walks home with him so frequently.

Still, when Kageyama sees those bruised knees, it's hard not to remember Hinata on all fours on the floor, barely able to tell Kageyama it felt so, so good. It had been Hinata's idea. Everything is Hinata's idea. Kageyama goes along with it because he looks good like that, naked from the waist down, beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

What their teammates can't see are the bruises in the shape of Kageyama's fingers along his hips, the ones Hinata had run his fingers over, pressed into after they were done, flopped warm and tired on his bed.

“I guess I can see why you like it,” he'd said, while Kageyama mumbled apologies against his neck.

Xxx

When Hinata bites him, Kageyama keens. He doesn't mean to, he doesn't want to, but as time goes on, it gets less and less easy. Hinata learns where he likes it, learns what makes his knees weak, the spot on his shoulder, right next to his jaw, the inside of his thigh. He's gotten good at leaving marks where people won't see them.

“I don't really mind,” Kageyama mutters one night, when Hinata is staying over and curled up next to him, playing a game on his phone. Kageyama is sporting a new mark right on his collarbone. When Hinata glances up at him, eyes warm and brown, Kageyama feels his face flush. He still hasn't stopped doing that.

“Don't mind what?” Hinata prods when he doesn't elaborate. He lets his phone slip between them to wrap his arms around Kageyama's middle, latching onto him. “Stupid Kageyama, don't leave me hanging.”

“The bruising,” he snaps, because he doesn't really want to say it out loud. It's embarrassing.

“I thought we already established that when you came in your pants because I bit that spot on your lip,” and if Kageyama wasn't red before, he is now, shoving Hinata's face away, irritably.

“Fuck off, dumbass.” He really does have to explain it, doesn't he. “I don't mind if you do it where people see it.”

When Hinata falls silent, Kageyama thinks he's gone too far, maybe that's weird, maybe Hinata is the one who doesn't want people to see and start asking questions. Kageyama had just meant he didn't mind if people saw, if people knew, because being with Hinata isn't something he's really embarrassed of. He sort of...likes the idea of people knowing they belonged together.

A pair of warm, grabby hands roughing his hair up dispels the nagging worry in Kageyama's chest while Hinata laughs and teases him and his cheeks heat up, too, because he knows Kageyama so well, too well, that he doesn't have to fully explain himself for Hinata to get it.

Xxx

“It's distracting when you do that,” Hinata breathes against Kageyama's mouth, licking at the day-old cut on his lip. Kageyama mumbles “do what” against him, but Hinata isn't even listening now, sucking at the skin, causing it to sting and throb and Kageyama feels himself start to get warm.

He wonders if letting Hinata do this is actually just making him associate being bitten, bruised, bleeding with...well, pleasure, but even if it is, he doesn't care, not when Hinata pulls back and his eyes are bright and focused like when he's on the court. Kageyama loves that look more than anything, probably.

So he lets Hinata go to town, sucking and licking and drawing a little blood, even, that burns and tingles against Kageyama's own tongue. He presses his fingers into the bruises on Hinata's waist, also from yesterday, and Hinata makes a satisfied noise against him.

He knows, underneath both their shirts, are sucked marks peppered like stars, on Kageyama especially because Hinata is insatiable when he gets started. Catching sight of one on Hinata's neck makes his skin hot, remembering the warm way Hinata always rubs his fingers against each one while Kageyama huffs and tells him to stop being so...Hinata.

“You're so weird,” Hinata says, later, when he's sitting cross-legged on Kageyama's bed, hair mussed.

“You keep doing it,” Kageyama fires back, and then they glare at each other until Hinata glances away, grins sheepish and says yeah, and Kageyama feels his heart thud again.

They both end up with bruised knees, later, when Kageyama sucks him off, kneeled on the hard floor, and Hinata sinks down against the wall a little too fast when his thighs start to shake. They come in the next day, Kageyama's lip bruised, again, Hinata with a misplaced hickey on his forearm, and by this point, nobody on their team even comments, not with the way Hinata swings their hands between them and Kageyama looks properly shamed.

Maybe he's weird, arching his back and hissing when Hinata presses a bruise just right, sucks at his swollen lip. But Hinata's weird too, pulling back with blood smudged on the corner of his mouth and looking like the cat that's caught the canary.

Maybe they're both weird, when Hinata has to tug Kageyama down to kiss him properly, when they end up in a sullen heap on the floor after fighting, when Hinata trails his fingers down the marks Kageyama has left against his skin with too-tight fingers and looks delighted.

As long as Hinata keeps looking at him like that, Kageyama thinks, tonguing the cut on his lip while Hinata beams at him over the net, he really doesn't mind.


End file.
